Through The Years
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: They say that siblings are best friends that you're stuck with forever... there couldn't be a truer statement.


**a/n: I seriously can't believe that we don't have more one-shots/stories dedicated to the Wolf siblings. Well, I'm changing that :) Enjoy this little something-something, my ever-adoring fans. (All inspiration goes to Taylor Swift's song "Never Grow Up")  
**

* * *

"But I don't wanna watch Howleen!" three-year-old Clawdeen Wolf argued, crossing her arms and pouting. She was _not_ going to take rules from her stupid brother. Just because that he was only two years older and the babysitter liked him most didn't mean anything.

Not bothering to look up from his toy cars, five-year-old Clawd Wolf was now feeling all grown-up and responsible; giving the rules and being 'the man of the house', according to his parents before they had left. "The babysitter said you have to." he replied.

"Liar!" Clawdeen shrieked. "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Am not!" Clawd shot back, glaring at his little sister... well, one of two anyway.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

A scream was heard across the room.

"You woke up Leena!" Clawd snapped, throwing a toy wheel at Clawdeen, who dodged it.

"Lala! Clawd's throwing things!" she yelled, toddling over to the doorway, which was blocked off with a plastic gate. "_Lala!_"

"And then I said that he needed to, wait, what? Cleo did what? Well, I expected that of her, she's been locked in a tomb for a millennium, and she's just realized how amazingly sexy that boys have turned out and..."

"_Lala!_"

In a crib, on the other side of the playroom, was the newest addition to the Wolf family; soon-to-be two-year-old Howleen, who was fussy and rebellious, as it was now seen, due to the fact she was clawing at the bars of her prison, attempting to get out.

"Tattle-tale." Clawd muttered, only to soon regret as Clawdeen was on top of him, in the blink of an eye. "Oww!"

"I'm not a tattle-tale!" she defended, pinning her brother to the hardwood floor. "Say it!"

"Never!"

"_Say it!_"

"You can't make me!"

"What the fang is going on here?"

... Busted. There, in the doorway, on the opposite of the gate, with the phone practically glued to her ear, was the beloved babysitter of the Wolf children, Draculaura, or better known as Lala.

"Ok, listen, I don't have all day here and wait, what?! Ghoulia did what?! Ugh, I'll get back to you. No, not in five minutes, I'll be busy and... I don't care that the hot gargoyle boy dumped you! No, I don't care what his name is. Oh, _whatever!_" Hanging up and throwing the cordless onto the couch behind her, the vamp stepped over the gate and entered the playroom, attempting to pry apart the two siblings. "Ok, ok, what's up?"

"Clawd threw a toy at me!" Clawdeen shrieked, poking her brother's cheek repeatedly in an annoying way.

"Clawdeen's being a snitch!" Clawd spat.

"You said a bad word!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Do you want your precious cars down the toilet, big brother?" the three-year-old smirked, continuing to poke her brother.

Clawd gasped, staring down his little sister in a way of disbelief. "You _wouldn't._"

"Try me." Clawdeen replied, with that devious smile still spread across her expression.

"No one is throwing things, or flushing things, ok?" Draculaura interrupted, pushing apart the two siblings. "Or someone's getting a time out."

"Give to him, the stupid little furball!" Clawdeen snapped, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"No, give to her! She's tattling!" Clawd said. "I didn't do anything!"

As the two siblings bickered, little Howleen continued to claw at the bars of her crib and in the middle of it was the babysitter who, honestly, only got the job because of the fact that this family was the only one on the block with kids to actually watch.

"You," Draculaura demanded, picking up Clawd. "are going to play in your room. And you," her gaze fell on Clawdeen. "are going to watch your baby sister."

"Ha! Told you!"

"Shut up!" Clawdeen practically barked, shooting a killer glare of sorts to her older brother.

"Shut up isn't nice! Lala, we're not supposed to say shut up, are we?" Clawd questioned, looking at the distraught babysitter.

"Don't say shut up." she muttered, walking out of the room with the young boy in her arms. "The things I do for money..."

Now all alone in the playroom, well, aside from her fussy baby sister in the crib, Clawdeen frowned and grabbed her new Gloom Beach Catz doll; the one with the pretty blonde curls, reversible swimsuit and cute werewolf boyfriend.

"Wan. Wan play." Howleen babbled from the other side of the room, sticking an arm through the bars and pretending to reach for her big sister's toy.

Frowning, Clawdeen looked away and continued to play with her dollies; the five best friends were going to be famous fearleaders, but only if they won Monster Mashionals, which could be hard because Tabby was in love with Meowly-Anne's brother and Tiger was lying to Meowly-Anne (but she didn't know it) about his parents' liking her.

"Wan play!" Howleen shrieked, throwing her pillow at his sibling. "Wan play!"

"_Lala!_" Clawdeen exclaimed, calling for her babysitter once more. "Howleen's being annoying!"

"I jus wan play." the toddler said, continuing to claw at the bars of her crib.

Shaking her head in pure frustration, Clawdeen retrieved her plastic case of My Little Zombie figurines. "Here." she muttered, dropping it into her little sister's case. "But if you break any of them, I'm telling on you."

Smiling wide, Howleen practically ripped open the case and the toys flung out, all for her own. "Rawr..." she giggled, tossing a purple zombie through the bars of the crib. "Zombie eat Clawdie."

"This one doesn't fly!" Clawdeen reprimanded, placing the toy back inside the crib and fetching a different one. "This one does!" She held up a rainbow colored zombie, with little wings. "And remember, you gotta feed them their brains." She pointed to the squishy pieces of pink scattered about. "Or they're gonna eat _yours._"

"Oh." Howleen said quietly. To be honest, she didn't understand a word her big sister said, she just liked how the colors on the zombie. Giggling, she took the toy from Clawdeen and threw it through the bars of her crib once more. "Zombie fly."

"And that one has magic powers." Clawdeen said, pointing to a little white zombie.

"Magics." the toddler giggled, throwing the toy against the nearby wall. "Magics don't wan fly."

Facepalming, Clawdeen shook her head. "If you play nice with the zombies, I might let you play with Meowly-Anne... but you can't eat her hair, like last time!"

Still laughing innocently, Howleen continued to throw the zombie toys through the bars of the crib to her own personal amusement as the sound of the front door was soon heard opening, and a sigh of relief in addition to a cheer was heard.

Clawdeen smiled and looked to her baby sister, who was looking up at her, all happy, no longer distraught. Maybe playing with her wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

_Dear Howleen,_

_It's my first month living in Scaris as a fashion designer (or least trying to be) and so far, I can't even get my own best friends to wear my custom outfits. Graduating high school sucks, and it's totally not what I thought it would be. I hope you know what you're doing, because the last thing I want to for you to end up like me. (Meaning stuck in a city where you can't understand what they're saying, with no money, trying to find any kind of job and living in a stupid apartment with someone mooching off of you... anything like that.) If you do, I feel as if I failed as a sister. I might've said that you're annoying since the day you were born, but I still look out for you. I'm stuck with you, ok? And yes, I know that writing you a letter is super lame since I could just scream-mail you or call, but I don't have Internet access and I lost my phone. (I'm really living it up so far... not.)_

_Tell Mom and Dad I say hi :) Also, how's Clawd w/ the casketball scholarship? Like I said, can't contact anyone. My life sucks so far.  
_

_Hope you're doing well and if I've said it once, I've said it a million times, if I find out you use any of my stuff (new or old), I'll kill you. (I know that I left some things behind. They weren't gifts for you, if that's what you're thinking.) Hope you're enjoying your first few weeks as a senior. Nice to be the Big Monster On Campus now, isn't it? You don't have me or Clawd ruining your life ;)  
_

_Also... if you have a boyfriend by now (which isn't like you, but who knows?), tell him I said that if he breaks your heart, I will dance on his grave. Literally.  
_

_Love ya,  
_

_Clawdeen xx  
_

_p.s.: The only upside of living here in Scaris is that there's haunt couture everywhere... for you to not steal from me! ;)_

* * *

_Dear Clawdeen,  
_

_Haha, very funny. I don't take everything you own, y'know... just the really cute clothes that I happen to look really fierce in. (Yes, that means the designer boots you left behind. Made a killer impression on the first day w/ them!) Sucks to hear life isn't glitz and glamour for you yet. Send me your designs; I'll gladly wear them and become even more popular than I already am ;) Took your place, big sis. (I'm not a dumb fearleader though. What did you see in that? I nearly broke my back in tryouts.) Whatever. I miss you too. Time flies, apparently, because summer's over and as much I might regret saying this (because you will tease me about it forever), though without you and Clawd here, it's lonely. Kinda like being an only child... not fun. As you mentioned, yeah, I'm happy to be your sister too (despite the fact that you get everything). You're gonna make it in Scaris eventually and I'll be stuck in high school. Lucky you. (Although, you're right. Writing letters is kind of lame.)  
_

_Mom and Dad say hi back. They kinda freaked out when they saw your letter in the mail, by the way. Seriously. (Parents are weird.) As for Clawd, I don't know what's up with him. I think him and Lala got secretly hitched though, because last I saw her, she was wearing some kinda fancy ring and was happier than usual. (Our old babysitter- dating our big brother. How did that happen?)  
_

_And yeah, I'm doing fine, like I said, popular! Finally! (Still miss you, though.)  
_

_By the way, stop thinking I have a boyfriend. Seriously. I'm not like you (how's Toralei doing anyway? That feline treating you right?) but I don't wanna be in a relationship though. You know me well enough... don't you? (Of course you do. You're my big sister.)  
_

_Enough of this dumb letter junk. Hope things turn up for you in Scaris.  
_

_Love,  
_

_Howleen :)  
_

_p.s.: Like I said, I have nearly half of your old clothes that you left behind. Checkmate.  
_

* * *

**a/n: Nothing like sisterly bonding, eh? :)  
**

**I had fun writing this, mainly because I was experimenting w/ new characters, but also because I like playing with the past and the future :3 Hope y'all liked this. If I get bored, I might make a chapter two, but, sadly, I don't think I see it happening :/ Whatever.  
**

**Please review, so I can get high off of them 8D  
**


End file.
